koper dan jeruk satu penny
by kindovvf
Summary: Roda-roda koper yang macet, dan dua butir jeruk. Midorima/fem!Takao.


kurobas (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
 **warning:** midorima & fem!takao

* * *

Takao selalu ada di sana. Memeluk bundel-bundel koran di dekapan, kepang satu jatuh di punggung dan matanya selalu tertawa. Dia terlihat seperti penjaja koran pagi biasa, kadang menenteng sekeranjang jeruk satu _penny_ , koin-koin disimpan baik-baik di saku. Takao lincah menyelinap di antara langkah-langkah sepatu, seretan koper, roda-roda mungil itu terkadang macet. Pemiliknya menggerutu nyaris menyumpah karena buru-buru. Membungkuk di antara lalu-lalang untuk memeriksa. Masih sambil curi-curi melirik jam dinding besar. Oh, oh. Empat puluh lima menit jelang pertemuan. Dia akan terlambat, terlambat, terlambat! Keretanya, oh, kereta!

Tapi Takao mendapat keberuntungan. Berbalik arah. Mensyukuri mata yang punya sudut pandang luas. Sambil membetulkan kepang—rambutnya mulai kemerahan—, Takao bertemu senyum petugas bernama Kotarou. Petugas bernama Kotarou bersiul sambil memainkan pembolong tiket di antara perjalanan menuju peron lima, gigi taring mengintip saat melambaikan tangan. Takao membalas. Kotarou masih berutang empat buah jeruk untuk dibeli.

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima masih tergesa. Takao mempercepat langkah, membungkuk hingga kepang satunya berayun turun. _Ada masalah, Tuan? Sebuah jeruk dan aku bisa membantumu!_

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima berjengit kaget. Apa-apaan perempuan ini, muncul entah dari mana dan tiba-tiba menawarkan jeruk? Dia tidak butuh jeruk! Dia butuh menyeret koper cepat-cepat tapi roda-roda kecil ini malah _ngambek_. Pemilik koper bernama Midorima melirik jam dinding besar yang berumur lebih tua dari stasiun. Empat puluh dua menit, oh, oh! Topi tinggi di kepala pemilik koper bernama Midorima melorot sedikit. Segera dibetulkan. _Mati aku_ , ia membatin. _Matilah jika terlambat_. Pemilik koper bernama Midorima menghabiskan satu menit lagi untuk berusaha memperbaiki roda.

Takao masih mengamati. Merasa tidak diacuhkan, kali ini ikut berjongkok seperti pemilik koper bernama Midorima. Satu menit tiga puluh detik. Takao meniup rambut di atas mata dengan bosan. Mungkin orang ini tidak mudah teralihkan (apalagi saat panik). Maka dia mengambil sebuah jeruk dari keranjang, mengacungkan tepat di depan hidung pemilik koper bernama Midorima. _Hei, Tuan! Kalau kau mencongkel rodanya seperti itu, malah bisa copot, tahu!_

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima berjengit lagi. Melotot. Dasar jeruk! Apa—jeruk? Siapa? Siapa yang mengacungkan jeruk?

Berhasil mendapatkan perhatian si pemilik koper, Takao menarik jeruknya. _Dengar, Tuan yang (sepertinya) mudah panik. Kopermu macet. Aku bisa memperbaiki._

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima memicingkan mata. Curiga. _Aku tidak mudah panik. Dan kalau begitu—_

 _Satu jeruk,_ Takao mengacungkan satu jari. _Satu jeruk dan kaudapatkan rodamu._

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima menjawab tidak masalah.

Takao meletakkan keranjang anyam sederhana, bersisa sepuluh buah jeruk, dan mulai mengutak-atik roda koper. Poros roda terganjal sesuatu. Ini benar-benar mudah, sebenarnya, andaikata pemilik koper bernama Midorima dapat tenang sedikit (dan teliti sedikit). Yah, mungkin karena buru-buru. Putarputarputarputar. Ia tersenyum puas. _Selesai, Tuan!_

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, Takao menoleh. Pemilik koper bernama Midorima sedang menelepon di dekat kursi peron. Telepon umum yang bekerja setelah kaumasukkan koin, serta papan nomor yang harus diputar. Telepon yang mungkin disebut kuno (atau klasik) di zamanmu. Betapa ceroboh, pikir Takao. Meninggalkan koper di tangan orang asing. Dia bisa saja membawa lari koper ini, tahu. Sayangnya dia baik hati, jadi Takao akan menunggui koper ini. Pemilik koper itu harus membeli dua jeruk, Takao bertekad.

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima mengenakan jubah hitam hingga mata kaki. Topi tinggi warna serupa. Sepatu hitam lusuh karena sering dipakai. Jika saja rambutnya hitam, Takao pasti sudah mengira pemilik koper bernama Midorima sebagai batu berjalan. Sayang, rambutnya bukan hitam. Melainkan hijau. Takao beberapa kali melihat orang dengan bola mata hijau—beberapa dari mereka amat cantik seperti boneka—tapi tidak dengan rambut. Pemilik koper bernama Midorima terlihat seperti orang penting.

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima menaruh gagang telepon. Menarik napas panjang. Langkah-langkahnya saat kembali terlihat lebih tenang. Pasti telepon itu berita baik.

 _Apa Anda pengusaha?_ Takao putuskan iseng bertanya, selagi pemilik koper bernama Midorima memilih jeruk dalam keranjang.

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima menatap balik, hanya sedetik. _Aku pemilik sirkus._

 _Anda terlihat buru-buru._

 _Ada pertunjukkan dan kami mendapat masalah. Tapi untuk sementara sudah ditangani._

 _Tidak terburu-buru lagi?_

Pemilik koper bernama Midorima mengangguk. Mengulurkan dua _penny_ untuk dua jeruk. _Terima kasih. Kuharap kopernya tidak macet lagi, nanti._

Takao tersenyum senang. _Anda bisa membuktikan. Terima kasih, Tuan!_

Suara lokomotif terdengar dari jauh. Kaki-kaki melangkah, kursi-kursi segera ditinggalkan, koper-koper diseret, lembar-lembar tiket dalam saku. Stasiun tua ini selalu sibuk. Takao hampir berjalan pergi, menawarkan delapan jeruk lagi sebelum beristirahat, beberapa penumpang yang baru saja turun biasanya cukup murah hati. Jika beruntung, dia bisa menemukan orang lain dengan roda koper macet. Tapi pemilik koper bernama Midorima angkat bicara.

 _Bukankah kau menjual koran?_

Rupanya pemilik sirkus ini pengamat yang baik. Takao tersenyum lebar. _Memang. Koranku sudah habis. Teman kecilku sedang sakit, jadi aku membantunya menjual jeruk-jeruk ini. Semoga sirkus Anda lancar!_

 _Tunggu._

Takao mengerjap. Menoleh ke belakang. Apa lagi?

Pemilik sirkus bernama Midorima menunjuk keranjang di tangan Takao. _Biar kubeli semuanya._

* * *

kangen nulis midofemtaka. Pengen dimaksudkan sebagai jamanduluyangklasik!AU tapi yasudahlah. All hail midofemtaka! /w/


End file.
